


Average Morning

by narkynatalie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkynatalie/pseuds/narkynatalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an average morning for the boys of 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average Morning

John rolled out of bed about half an hour after Sherlock, as per usual. He stretched out, his left arm feeling for Sherlock out of habit. The bed was cold already, John thought somewhat sadly. He wondered what had gotten him out of bed so early. After a moment of thinking, he stood up and got dressed.

He knew, of course, that Sherlock would be in his chair curled up in his favorite dressing gown plucking at his violin. After putting himself together he walked into the living room.

Sherlock looked up, “there you are.”

John smirked, “of course.”

“We’re out of milk.” Sherlock stated flatly. “Mrs. Hudson said she wouldn’t get any.”

“That’s alright, Sherlock, I’ll go.” John smiled down at the curled headed man curled up in a chair. He walked over to Sherlock, and kissed him gently on the forehead. “See you soon.”


End file.
